


Provisional

by dgraymanz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: provisional: arranged or existing for the present, possibly to be changed later.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Provisional

**Author's Note:**

> important to note that gulf is 22 in this while mew is 33

_... _

_“Why haven’t you been answering your phone? ” _

The deep voice was enough to drill into Gulf’s ear, traveling down his spine, rendering him motionless, speechless, as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. The way Mew spoke as if Gulf had been ignoring him for decades, centuries, a damn millennia. As if he missed him so much, it was causing physical pain. It makes Gulf’s chestnut-shaped lips twitch into a cowardly, bashful grin, and at this time he could only be thankful that Mew couldn’t see his expression.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been at practice all day, you know that. Anyway, you just saw me yesterday,” the lies leaving his lips through the phone, trying to play it off as if seeing Mew was something so mundane and uninteresting, as if it had no effect on him.

_ “ I need to see you  ** now ** _ _."_ His voice gets more demanding. _“_ _ Are you at home? I can be there in fifteen minutes…” _

Gulf pushes his tongue into the roof of his mouth and he swallows so hard, the gulp that followed, reverberates throughout the room. 

He looks around the tiny apartment and his eyes fall to every piece furniture in it, every book that’s neatly placed on its corresponding shelf, awaiting a day to be opened that would probably never come. He glances at every frame that hangs on his wall. Looking around frantically to take in every object yet what he sought after never came into view– an excuse not to see Mew.

“I…I’m at home. Are you sure you want to come?”

The sigh of relief on the other end is so sweet it makes his heart ache desperately, suddenly aware of the useless thing beating in his chest, making him aware of the rapidly increasing sound of Mew’s breath through the phone.

_ “ I’m running to your place, I lied – I’ll be there in two minutes .” _

The beep of the call disconnecting makes Gulf fall into a state of panic and the thought of Mew being there so soon makes adrenaline course through his body, feeling his blood pumping to the tips of his fingers.

He drops his cell on the couch and stumbles to the bathroom, his bare feet clumsily moving against his will as if they were too excited to be graced with the motor skills of a normal, functioning human. When Gulf reaches the door, he shoves it open as if his life were on the line and the first thing he rushes to do is look at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were heavy on his cheeks, his skin pale – his hair an absolute mess. His lips were still swollen from last night, from the way Mew worked them, from the way he had spent hours dragging them across his flesh. His throat is stained with enormous bruises, blotches of purple and red, of lifted blood and marks of teeth. His chest, although hidden beneath the contents of his shirt, was sure to be even worse.

He looked like he was sucked dry, like he was someone’s last meal before the tragedy of death beckoned them into the darkness.

And Gulf absolutely, irrevocably loved it.

His hand slipped underneath the white cloth and lifted his shirt halfway above his torso, flashing himself with the reminders of last night. Mew had licked every inch of him, leaving no part of his body untouched. He left his mark wherever he desired to, branding Gulf like an animal, making him Mew’s and only Mew’s – making sure that Gulf would never even have dreams of running away.

But Gulf does. He dreams of it more than he could ever confess to any living being, but he knew deep down in his dark, pattering heart that he would never do it. Gulf belonged to Mew, and the latter always made sure to let him know it. He forced Gulf to know it, to make him think that there is no one better and throughout the years Gulf’s grown to believe it, too. Mew was the only one for him– he’s the only one who wanted Gulf like this, and who  could want him, who could satisfy him, other than Mew?

If only it were true.

“Gulf. Open up –  _ now _ .”

Gulf’s head darts over his shoulder at the sudden sound of pounding on his front door, rattling so hard in its place. Gulf’s heart began to race once more and in a split second, he’s sprinting towards it like a trained puppy awaiting its owner, tail wagging in the air.

The second his hand unlocks the door, it flies right open, causing Gulf to stumble backwards in shock.

“Took you long enough.”

Mew Suppasit. How can Gulf even begin to describe him? For words just didn’t exist for a man like this. He was overwhelmingly handsome, especially when he was panting from the run to his apartment. His piercing eyes, his brown hair that stuck to his face, matted by the sweat, the way he was so tall and broad, he made even Gulf appear like a porcelain doll that could break with just one push. The way Mew was so eager to see him, he kicks the door shut and grabs both of his thin wrists, forcing Gulf to walk backwards as he prowls closer, resembling a predator that had been starved for years.

“Miss me?” He asks as Gulf’s back crashes against the entryway of the kitchen, his spine being crushed against the wall when Mew yanks his wrists up high and pins Gulf to it.

“Always” Gulf responds quickly, truthfully and peers up at Mew through his thick lashes.

It was always these moments in time that did Gulf in. Before they would start to go crazy on each other, before their lips would touch, before they would mount one another like animals in heat, before they would wreck the entire apartment and break things, ruin walls, furniture, windows, anything that a person could name. It’s always these few seconds that make Gulf the most nervous because he  _ knows _ .

Knows that this right here, was the only chance he’d ever get to change things. Yet he never pushed for that extra step.

Once they would start conversing with their bodies, no other words needed to be exchanged, and the opportunity always slipped past Gulf every time. The small window that had the power to forsee an entire future that was so bright, even the Gods would have been envious over it. But there was no going back. 

When their eyes meet, everything that would have made him happy flew out that same small window the Gods looked upon, and in the next second Gulf was flipped around and his pants were yanked from his hips so violently that he didn't even care enough to unbutton them.

He undresses Gulf like a madman, releasing his wrists only to tear the shirt off of his small body, making sure Gulf was nude and that he was clothed, that Gulf would always be the vulnerable one and that Mew was in control.

“God you’re beautiful. I thought about you all day, you know that?”

He claws at his hips and starts to dry hump his bare behind, grunting through his teeth and breathing his frustration into his ear. It made Gulf so hot, he obediently sticks his ass out just like Mew wants him to, because knowing that Mew needed him just as much, made him moan more sluttier than anything else.

“Fuck, you want it?” Mew grunts out like the wolf he was. 

Gulf could smell the same cologne he’s worn for seven years, it’s so subtle yet it embodies all of him. He could feel Mew’s eyes all over him, can practically taste his desperation.

“I need it.”

The magic words. All Gulf needs to do is say them and Mew starts attacking his neck, and before he can even release a breath, Mew grabs at his sides and flips Gulf around to face him. It’s like the room is a blur, everything around him is utterly meaningless, the only thing in his vision is Mew.

Their lips finally smash into one another and he pries Gulf’s jaw open with the strong grasp of his hand, forcing Gulf to award him with his teeth and tongue. His mouth is so hot it always makes him breathe harder, and while their lips connect, Mew starts to remove his clothes.

Gulf can’t take it anymore, as if his instincts needed this like a drug addict needed their shot of meth running through their veins to feel something, his hands reach out to help him. He takes off his shirt while Gulf fumbles with his zipper, all while his tongue is being taken over, while their teeth are clacking against each other at war, while their jaws were both opening and snapping shut, absolutely filthy and out of control.

There’s something about seeing Mew without a shirt that always had him scanning his entire body. Like he was searching for something that he could never find. All he saw was flesh and sculpted muscle, flawless and unmarked, never once ruined by the likes of Gulf at least - because that was against the rules.

“Not there.”

Mew whispers this in between a kiss and smacks his hand away from his body, his nose nudging into Gulf’s sweetly as if he didn’t want him to be offended. He kisses Gulf’s cheek and then his eyelids and then his forehead, and Gulf feels his heart about to collapse onto itself when Mew lifts a brow and speaks to him again.

“Is your body okay from yesterday?”

Like he cared. Hell, Gulf didn’t even care.He always despised it when he asked him this, like it was such a fucking formality. As if he wasn’t the one who was fucking him so hard it had Gulf clawing at the carpet, his fingers raw and red from trying to keep him grounded to the earth while Mew had his fun wanting to send Gulf into some twisted dimension of pleasure. Smacking into him, throwing Gulf’s body all over the place, fucking into him so roughly, it made him scream so loud the neighbors almost called the cops.

"Does it even matter?" Gulf stares at him, his eyes glancing down to his own body for only a second, trying to get Mew to take a good look at every mark he put upon his body. Mew smiles as he takes Gulf in, the slight smirk on his lips affirming how proud he was with his work and how much he took absolute pleasure in making Gulf lose himself. How much Gulf loved it. How badly he needed it again, prostrating himself for Mew if that’s what it would require.

"I really did a number on you, didn't I - have you even slept?"

"How could I sleep?"Gulf snaps back at him, hating how Mew enjoyed toying with him. “Between the five hours of non-stop sex last night and the eight hours of school and practice right after? I haven't even sat down, I haven't rested for two days.”

There's actual concern on Mew’s face now and Gulf wished he had just kept his mouth shut. All this did was delay the one moment he had been craving for since he left, and Gulf can't help but feel that he’s made a big mistake.  _ Again _ .

"I'm sorry," Mew’s eyebrows slant in worry and he starts running his palm over Gulf’ back, kissing his lips softly, "I can't help it when I'm around you, you know that. I can go home and come ba-"

"NO!” Gulf practically screams into his face and his hands grab onto his pants again. He tugs at them, unbuttoning them and forcing them off, as he gropes him hard through his boxers, making himself whine high in his throat, like a bitch in heat when he feels his thick girth. 

“I just told you I need it, didn't I? Aren't you going to give it to me?"

Mew says nothing as Gulf’s hands fumble everywhere, the mere mention of Mew leaving, making him go feral. If he left him like this now, he would die, he would starve. Gulf can't control himself as he pulls out Mew’s dick from his clothing. He grips onto him and pumps him hard, desperate, trying to calm himself when he feels Mew reacting, going absolutely solid in his hands.

The way he starts to panic has Mew lifting his chin with his fingers, to look at him with sadness in his eyes because he knows Gulf ran out of happiness the first time he was introduced to Mew Suppasit. He stares at Gulf like he was the most important person in the world, and it has Gulf swallowing hard when Mew leads him into a kiss, a whisper passing between their lips.

_ " I'm going to fuck you gently tonight, you okay with that ?" _

"No," He barely gasps out his reply and he wonders if Mew even heard him, "I want it hard".

"You what?" He can see his sharp jaw tense, and Gulf knows he heard him that time, he just wanted to hear it again, that way he knows Gulf will give him full permission and that there was no going back.

Gulf squeezes him and starts rubbing his wet tip over his own, being as lewd as Mew had taught him and getting hornier by the second. Gulf moans and starts moving his hips into Mew’s, humping him like he had been deprived of any sort of friction all his life. Mew stays still while Gulf helps himself to his body, shuffling Mew’s pants down his thighs, wondering where his own sense of modesty had gone, realizing the person in front of him had stripped it from him long ago.

"I said I want to be fucked rough.”

Gulf squeezes Mew’s swollen shaft and tugs him forward by that fat cock, pulling his entire body onto his own as hard as possible. Their bare chests meet, hips colliding, and that's all it takes for Mew to ignite.

Gulf’s throat is always the first to go, Mew’s teeth magnetizing to it like moths to a flame. He bites his neck hard and Gulf moans, his rough hands lifting him from the ground, tearing his roots out from under him and relinquishing all control.

Before Gulf knows it, he's being carried and all he can do is grip onto his biceps, let his head hang back and let Mew’s mouth continue to ravage him. His legs dangle uselessly as Mew claws at his thighs, whisking him away like a hunter who just caught his winning duck.

On their journey to the first available surface, they pass through the kitchen and Gulf can only see flashes of his surroundings. His black and grey checkered floor, a set of knives, the steel of his refrigerator. He wonders how long it’s been since he last ate anything but him. Days, weeks, months, years maybe. Too long.

"Ngh!" Gulf hisses when his back is slammed onto his dining room table, the glass surface clattering against his bones, so cold it makes him wince.

Mew’s forearm swipes at his belongings, clearing the table to make room for their fucking. Books, papers, all of his homework that has taken him days to write, get smacked against the wall, crumpled up, torn by his fucking claws as he makes sure nothing will get between them.

He yanks Gulf’s legs until his ass is near the edge of the table, the harsh squeak of the glass against his skin, exciting him even more. Gulf’s head knocks back and his arms immediately latch onto the backs of his knees. Gulf spreads himself open and starts panting hard, and that’s when Mew gives him the first smack of the night.

"Augh! Mm!" the sting of his palm spanking Gulf’s ass makes him so dizzy, he closes his eyes and silently begs him to do it again. The anticipation of not knowing when he'll do it is the most exhilarating thing in the world, and Mew knows exactly how he feels about it.

"I wonder if all my cum from last night will seep out of you if I hit you hard enough."

"Why don't you find out?"

Gulf speaks to him as if ordering him, and that tone of voice deserves punishment and he knows it. Mew laughs lowly, caught in his throat, a smile on his lips and instead of giving him what he wants, he gets between Gulf’s legs and starts kissing him all over, right where it aches.

Gulf absolutely hates it when he's gentle. It makes him want to kick and scream, to break things, to punch walls and faces - sometimes it makes him want to break down and sob uncontrollably.

His lips are soft as they kiss the old wounds on Gulf’s inner thighs and he starts to tense and release his abdomen as if trying to control Gulf’s suppressed emotions that he’s held for seven years. He kisses his way up Gulf’s dick and onto his navel, and he keeps going and going until his tongue gently drags past his throat and over his ear.

"Why do you hate it when I'm good to you?" He whispers and caresses Gulf’s cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles cold from running all the way over here in the middle of the night.

Gulf lets go of his own legs and smacks Mew’s hand away, his insides bubbling up at the way he stares at him.

"I'm not some bitch, I don't need to be treated gently."

"I never said you were."

"You think I'm a woman well I'm not. I can take it I'm a man, remember?"

"I never said you were a woman, and I  never said you couldn't take it."

"Then give it to me hard so I can feel it."

"I don't want to do it like that today." Mew’s knuckles glide down Gulf’s neck and chest and he turns his hand as he descends, feeling his hips and then his thighs, letting his fingertips barely even touch Gulf’s skin.

"I feel like doing it slow tonight." With one hand on Gulf’s thigh he props it up until his foot is flat on the table and Gulf is fully spread. His other hand slips behind the nape of Gulf’s neck and the latter can feel his own jaw start to tremble like he was about to let it all out, like he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"Fuck me hard, not like this, please Mew I'm begging you."

"Shh..." his lips are sweet when he gives Gulf a kiss, and when he pushes that piece of himself into him and it's so careful that Gulf can feel himself stretch inch by inch, "it feels good like this, doesn't it?"

Gulf shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head from side to side when he fills him up completely, hating everything about it. He can feel how thick he is, how long and hot he is, how he knows each and every one of Gulf’s spots to hit.

"No, no...I hate it! Bite me, ngh, make me bleed, tie me up please, hah, please..."

Mew only answers him with another kiss to Gulf’s desperate lips as he continues to pump himself in and out of him. He hates the way his hips move like he's an expert, the way he pushes his way in all slow and then leaves it there, grinding his base into Gulf and making heat radiate throughout his entire body.

Gulf wants to scream but instead he thrashes in place and tries to push Mew off of him. He's bigger and god knows he's stronger and his actions do nothing, so Gulf grunts and slaps him hard across the mouth.

"Fuck you! Stop treating me like this!" Gulf yells at him while he's still inside of him and Mew just shuts his eyes and keeps moving his hips back and forth, slowly, back and forth - painfully.

So Gulf slaps him again. And again. Harder each time as he can feel himself about to break, alternating hands from left to right, grunting as he hits him every time Mew gently thrusts into him. He slaps him so violently that blood starts to seep from his upper lip and Mew doesn’t even care, Gulf continues to hit him over and over until none of his face is left for him to look at.

He was going crazy. His palms were tingling, his arms were shaking, Mew’s practically coughing out his breaths because this is the first time Gulf had ever snapped like this.

"Why did you do that?" He lifts his eyelids and stares at Gulf, his thrusts never ceasing, his handsome face only making it worse as it's beating red from his abuse. "You can hit me all you want if it makes you feel better - it won't change anything. I can't keep myself away from you."

It won't change anything, that's the problem. 

That's the reason Gulf’s life was in shambles.

Their bodies rock together, his back sliding up and down the glass slowly, his hands plopping down to his sides in defeat. Gulf turns his head until his cheek touches the cool surface, and he gets that feeling like he’s about to shrivel up and die right here with Mew inside of him.

Mew kisses his cheek and places his warm palm on his forehead, swiping hair away from Gulf’s face so he can see how flustered he is. He moans at the sight of it and starts moving in such a way that Gulf has to bite his own tongue just so he wouldn’t give Mew the satisfaction of hearing him.

"Yai Nong, you feel so good."

Shut up, please shut up, stop talking.

"God, you're mine, I'm never letting you go. Ngh, the way you suck me in and make it fit - drives me crazy."

"F-fuck you. Shut up, hurry up I hate this!"

"Don't say that." He looks into Gulf’s eyes and his expression is so sad that it makes his own heart skip a beat. Mew kisses his lips twice and leaves them there, breathing on them, moaning into them, until he finally speaks again, Gulf’s body shaking from the unwanted pleasure he was giving him.

"You don't know...how much I love you, Gulf. You mean everything to me."

Gulf’s legs plop down from its position, his eyes immediately starting to water. Mew’s forehead falls onto his chest and he starts moving just a bit faster. Those words. He's never said them before and Gulf had waited for what seemed like all of his life for them. For seven years he would have sliced off his own arm to hear it, would have died for it, and now it's happened and he’s only left more miserable than before.

He stares at his ceiling for a second until that wave of agony finally washes over him and hits him like a ton of bricks. Gulf rolls his watery eyes to him and takes him in.

His lips, his skin, his sweat - those eyes. He sees them all, feels them, let them soak deep into the center of his being.

Every sight he has come upon only makes him come undone, and when he notices those hands that are gently gripping his flesh, Gulf finally breaks down and cries. It was always that hand that got him, always that fucking hand.

The sob that has been waiting to get out, escapes his gasping mouth.

The sound of his pained wail is so loud it makes him convulse, how his face heats up and his lips tremble, how he feels Mew’s motions stop completely and how he can hear him say his name in deep concern.

The hot tears that stream down Gulf’s face and pool down onto the glass, the gross way in which he gurgles out half-breaths.

The way the air smells and feels and envelops his wounded state of mind - the way his bones rattle within his chest.

The reflection of light on that hand that holds him, the glint, the glimmer of gold, the restrictive band of a promise.

That ring on Mew’s finger never fails to remind him that he will never be his.

And that this was only provisional.

...

**Author's Note:**

> new to this fandom and i love angst so this was inevitable


End file.
